


Halloweens

by JosieCarioca



Series: The Soren Snape Chronicles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Snape as a Dad, Soren Snape Shenanigans, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, mostly happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCarioca/pseuds/JosieCarioca
Summary: A collection of very short vignettes about Soren Snape's birthdays through the years, in various styles.Because when you're born on Halloween day, your birthdays will always be crazy, fun, spooky and sometimes even a little emotional.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape & Soren Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus snape / Evelyn Black
Series: The Soren Snape Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 2005- "Just perfect"

October 31st , 2005

Hogsmeade

  
  


It had been a long, long day.

His first child had decided to come into the world in the wee hours of the morning, on Halloween of all days, after hours of gruelling labor.

Severus hadn't slept in nearly two days, and Evelyn...poor Evelyn...

He was certain he'd lose her.

Labor had been a brutal affair. After well over 24 hours, it was finally over. Soren was a healthy baby boy, with the adequate size and weight and a powerful set of lungs. He seemed to have come into the world ready to conquer it. But Evelyn... she had lost a great amount of blood and for the better part of the day she had a fever that wouldn't come down no matter how much Severus, Protea and the healers tried.

Even weak and feverish, she had enough energy to nurse the baby, but aside from that she was barely there. As the hours went on her state worsened. All through the day Severus had been caught up in a relentless panic. The idea that Evelyn might not make it, that he might lose her before the day was over, it drove him half insane. Eventually, as the gray autumn day outside came to an end and the dark grew deeper as the night of All Hallow's Eve approached, her fever started to come down and she fell into a calm, restful sleep.

Protea gently woke her up when it was time to feed Soren again, and by Merlin, Severus could hardly believe his eyes when Evelyn woke up looking much more like herself than he expected. Protea did warn him that she would need need rest and care for a few days at least, but as he sat by ther bed, watching as she talked softly to their son and planted little kisses on his head, Severus was sure the worst was behind them.

“How are you holding up?” she smiled at him.

“I certainly don't look half as good as you, but I'll live.” Severus laughed.

Evelyn smiled back, then looked down at Soren. All bundled up and wih a belly full, the baby was dozing off quietly.

“Look at him, sleeping like he didn't just decide to have a grand Halloween themed entrance into the world.”

“He looks pretty satisfied with himself, giving me the scare of a lifetime.”

“Sev...” she took a long pause before continuing. “Are you really ok? I know today is...complicated.”

Severus smiled and reached to run his fingers through her hair, He didn't want her to have to worry about that of all things. Not today. But Evelyn knew him, she knew him like the back of her hand. She knew that even though he had got over his love for Lily years ago, the guilt would never entirely go away. It would would always be there in the back of his mind. He would always know that if not for him she wouldn´t have died, and her son wouldn't have had to grow up without her.

The universe must have a sense of humor after all, he thought. For his son to be born on that day, of all days of the year... Severus hated it when people said things “happen for a reason”, but maybe...just maybe...

“Nah, love, don't worry...” he dropped his hand to softly caress Soren's little head. “Today is just perfect.”


	2. 2010: The party guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren is turning five years old and getting his first big party ever, courtesy of grandma; But there's a surprise guest;

October 31st, 2010

  
  


“So much for keeping it small” Severus grumbled.

The moment they had told her they´d spend the weekend of Soren's 5th birthday in Doolin, Sophia had insisted they let her host a party. Something small, she said, just for the family. Of course, “the family” in on itself would involve all of Evelyn´s cousins and their kids, so they both knew right off the bat the affair wouldn't be 'small', but still they obliged. After all, for the first four years of Soren's life they had kept it rather simple, just a small cake for Soren, Alice and Lizzie and nothing else. Surely it wouldn't hurt to have a little party now. Five years old was a bit of milestone wasn´t it?

When they arrived, Sophia's house was entirely decorated in all sorts of Halloween themed things: there were purple, black and orange balloons everywhere, papier maché ghosts and witches hanging from the ceilling, fake spider webs covering everything, purple neon lights, and obscene amounts of food and candy, all of Soren's favorites. Every single child in the family and the neighbohood had been invited, and they were all running around, in full costumes and high on sugar.

Evelyn smiled at her husband's irritation. Severus loved being a father. He adored Soren. Every new milestone, every new achievement of their son was a source of both joy and wonder to him, Severus had revelled in everything: the first steps, the first words, discovering Soren's favorite color, favorite food, which books he loved, which games he preferred. Severus loved every minute of it, even the most challenging parts. The parts of fatherhood that involved interacting with any child that wasn't Soren, however...Severus had a very low threshhold of tolerance for any child that wasn't Soren, Alice or Lizzie. That threshold was nearly non existent for their parents. Nothing would make Seveerus happier than celebrating Soren's birthday privately, showering their son with gifts and affection. But a party? No, that was his personal definition of hell.

“Relax, love.” she touched the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss, then opened the fridge to get him a beer. He looked like he needed one, and so did she.

“Relax? Look at this place, it'sa PG-rated Bedlam.”

“We´re not hosting, remember? This is all my mother. Let her have it her way.Clean up and all.”

“That's the thing about your mother, if we let her have it her way once, then she's always going to have it her way.”

“If having it her way is Soren having a birthday party every year that neither of us had to put any effort into hosting, then I hardly see how that's a problem.”

“Auntie Lyn? ” Alice poked her head into the kitchen. Sophia had roped the eighteen year old into helping her with the party.

“What is it, darling?”

“Did you see Soren? It's almost time to cut his cake and I can't find him anywhere.”

“Have you tried the attic?” Evelyn told her “He's been obssessed with it. I'll go get him.”

“No, you stay here and help your mother with the kids, I'll go get him.”

…

  
  


Evelyn had told him something about Soren being way to interested in the attic. It was odd, really. Sophia's attic was a deposit of boxes filled with old things nobody used anymore, but she couldn't bear to part with. Old clothes, toys, books nobody read..Nothing that would interest a 5 year old boy, but then again Soren was keen on exploring. Who knew what fanciful things his imagination dreamed up when he was in there.

Severus was about to call out his son's name when he heard Soren's voice. At first he thought Soren had heard him walk up the stairs and was talking to him, but soon he realized that wasn´t the case. He was talking to somebody else. Soren wasn't supposed to bring any of his friends up here, Severus thought, it was dangerous to have kids running around among all those boxes, some of them filled with fragile, quite breakable, things. He cleared his throat.

“I have to go now. ” he heard Soren say. “My dad is here.”

“Actually, my lad, both of you have to go. You´re not supposed to even...” Severus entered the attic and to his surprise he found Soren sitting on the floor all by himself.

So that was the reason for the obssession with the attic, Severus thought. Soren, being an only child had all sorts of imaginary friends, and all of them lived somewhere in the house.There was a green haired fairy who lived in Evelyn's roses in the garden, a little boy in a yellow suit who lived in the kitchen cuppboard and who could forget the girl with dragonfly wings who slept on Soren windowsill every night. There had been others before those, and there would be more. Apparently now he had one in his grandmother's attic.

“Come on, you wee spook, It's cake time.”

…

  
  


“Time for bed, love.” Evelyn pulled the covers off the bed to make her point. Soren looked at her pleadingly, but he knew he had pushed his “staying up late” privileges as far as they'd go for the night. Dragging his feet, he let go of his new toys and books and crawled into bed. Evelyn, checked to see if he had brushed his teeth and tucked him in nicely before sitting next to him.

“Did you have fun today?”

Soren nodded, hugging Isobel, the ragdoll he slept with. a little purple haired witch great-grandma Liz had made for his last birthday .

“What story would you like me to read today? Let's try one from the new book?” She reached for illustrated edition of Oscar Wilde's fairytales her sister had given him.

“ 'The nighingale and the rose'?” Soren said, hesitantly. Evelyn smiled. Maybe Caitlin had already read him a little when she gave him the book. It was sweet of her to show him that story in particular.

“Ok, 'The nightingale and the rose' it is then.” she snuggled up to him and opened the book “You know, that was my favorite when I was little.”

“I know.”

“Did Auntie Cat tell you that?”

“No, grandpa did.”

“Grandpa?”

“In the attic.”

…

  
  


“Lyn? Love, what's wrong?” Severus looked up from his book when she walked into the room. She was pale.

“Soren just told me the strangest thing.”

“Yeah, that's what he does. What is it now? He's trapped a Leprechaun in the cookie jar or there´s a fairy knocking on his window and calling him to play in the fields?”

“He told me he knew 'The Nightingale and the rose' was my favorite story when I was little.”

“In the scale of weird things Soren says that barely makes top 100, love.” Severus put the book on the nightstand and watched as she closed the door and go into bed next to him, looking dazed.

“He said he knew because 'grandpa' told him. In the attic.”

“Oh, that's a new one. I found him talking to himself up in the attic. Guess he's entering a new phase of imaginary friends: out with the fairies and goblins and in with the deceased relatives. He's at that age they start to ask questions about death and such things.”

“You know what else he said? That 'grandpa' told him tomorrow is his birthday too.”

“What? Grandpa's birthday?” Severus chuckled “Then we really have got nothing to worry about. Wasn´t your father's birthday in February?”

“Yes, it was...but...” she trailed

“ '...but' what?”

“My grandfather's birthday was November 1st.”


	3. The ghost expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody brings a ouija board to Soren's birthday party

October 31st , 2015

“Who the devil brings a ouija board to a birthday party?!” Sophia told nobody in particular as she put away the leftovers.

Most of the guests were gone. It was, however, a saturday, so she had allowed a few of Soren's friends to stay longer. The “inner circle” as Severus dubbed them: Audrey, of course, Soren's most beloved friend, Amadi, who had moved with his parents from Limerick, after the company his father's worked for relocated to Ennis and decided to open an office in Doolin, Nyra, the daughter of one of Caitlin's nurse colleagues and Niall, who lived next door to Sophia. Whenever the Snapes came to Doolin for the weekend or the holidays the "fab ive" (Evelyn's own nickname for them) would meet up in Sophia's kitchen and lay out plans for their adventures. In the summer and spring they'd explore the ruins, play football in the mud, visit the local farms to see the animals. In the winter and fall, they'd sit around a bonfire and tell ghost stories, drink hot cocoa by the fireplace watching movies, or listen to Severus 'tall talles' about wizards and witches, all tailored to be taken as fairy tales rather than the truth, of course.

As it was Soren's birthday, and a saturday at that, the “inner circle” was allowed to stay a little longer. Severus had seen them go up to Soren's room, giggling in a rather conspiratorial way, but didn't think anything of it.

“A ouija board, uh?” he smirked at Evelyn, who just shrugged and started to help her mother clean.

“Some years ago that might have worried me.” she said “but given our son's proclivities, I don't think he even needs a ouija board.”

“Well, still...that's not something you just have in the house.” Sophia insisted. “It can be dangerous to mess with those things.”

“Honestly, Sophia, if they do manage to summon anything, I'm pretty confident it won't be anything or anybody Soren hasn't seen, talked to or befriended before.”

“Jesus, Severus, the way you talk, I'm almost tempted to get Fr. Murphy here to have a talk with the lad.”

“Soren would be an interesting study case for him. We may get a free trip to the Vatican.” Evelyn gave Severus a wink.

“Iif your mother is so worried about Soren's endeavours with the supernatural...what do you say we put a little of the fear of God into him?”

“Severus...what do you have in mind?”

…

“I told you it wouldn't work.” Soren announced triumphantly. “Ghosts don't work that way.”

“And how **DO** they work?!” Niall asked, a little exasperated.

“Since when you're the ghost expert?” Amadi laughed.

“Since he's seen a bunch of them.” Nyra told him, seriously. “He even saw one inf the hospital my mum works, when his aunt took him there to visit. It was soooooo spooky!”

“He did not,” Niall rolled his eyes “he just said he did to scare you.”

Soren was about to defend himself when he noticed Audrey was sitting quietly next to him, looking down at the ouja board suspiciously.

“Audrey, you're ok?”

“Yeah...But I think I don't like this game.”

“It's just a silly game. But we can stop if you want.”

“Hey!” Niall yelped “That's not fair! We gotta try again.”

“I told you it's not how ghosts work.” Soren went on “Ghost are just people. They talk to you if they want to talk to you. The ouija board is not gonna make any difference.”

“You know what my brother says about ouija boards?” Amadi almost whispered. “That if you talk to a ghost on a ouija board, it's never really a ghost.”

“What is it then?” Nyra asked, wide-eyed

“A demon.”

“Demons aren't real.” Soren said, amused.

“Now you´re a demon expert too?”

“If you consider dark creatures demons...but they´re just called that sometimes, they're not like real demnons from hell or anything”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can't really tell you, these things are secret, you know...”

“Soren, stop, this is not funny.” Audrey pleaded.

“Shut up, everybody!” Nyra gasped all of the sudden.“Look!”

“What?!” all the others looked down at the ouija board.

“What happened?” Niall asked, annoyed.

“It moved...the thingy, it just moved!”

“No it didn't.”Soren said

“It did.” Audrey grabbed him by the sleeve of his sweater. “We left it on the middle, now it's on the 'yes' ”

All five pairs of eye looked down at the planchette, neatly placed over the word 'yes', trying to remember what they had asked when trying to summon a ghost.

They all remembered at the same time it had been 'Is there anybody there?'. Before any of them could utter a word however, the planchette started to move again, all by itself.

“So, ghost 'don't work like that'?” Nial looked at Soren, smug.

“They don't.”

“Then this is...not a ghost?” Nyra whispered.

…

“What is your husband up to?” Sophia asked as the two of them sat down to have some tea, once the food was all put away and the kitchen was clean. “He's been up there for almost 10 minutes.”

“I don't even want to know.” Evelyn shook her head. She did know what Severus was up to however. She just hadn't made up her mind on wether it would be tremendouly funny or just plain wrong. Hopefully he wouldn´t overdo it.

“I hope he's taking away that ouija board. I don't want that thing in my house.”

“If he's doing what I think he's doing, I don't think you'll have to worry about that.”

“Well, there he is!” Sophia turned to the kitchen door, Severus was standing there looking pretty satisfied with himself.

“If he asks, I'm at Liam's.” he whispered before heading out.

Not five seconds after he left, Evelyn and Sophia heard the galop of little feet scrambling their way down the stairs. Evelyn got up and headed to the hallway, where she saw Nial. Nyra and Amadi all but running towards the front door.

“We gotta go, Mrs. Snape” Amadi let out “thank you for the party. Bye!”

"I´ll wait for my mum at aunt Cat's house" Nyra told her.

Evelyn bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh.

Had Severus really done it?

“MAM!” Soren came down the stairs with Audrey right behind him. “Where is dad?!”

“He´s at Liam's, darling, what happened?”

“He just trolled us!!”

As if he had reharsed, Severus walked back through the front door.

“What's going on here?”

Soren glared at him. Evelyn looked at her husband and shook her head, still swallowing her laughter.

“Dad, you moved the ouija board.” then he turned to Audrey who still looked a bit spooked “He did it!”

“Who, me?”

“That's enough, you´re scaring her, Sev.” Evelyn pointed at Audrey, who looked all but ready to cry.

“Ok, fine. I did it. I´m sorry, Audreym dear, but you kids wanted a good scare, didn´t you? Happy Halloween!”

“Very well, spooky fun is over, you kids come over into the kitchen, I'll make you some hot cocoa and then we´ll take Audrey back home.”

“Dad...” Soren started as Evelyn took Audrey to the kitchen.

“I know, son, I'm sorry I...”

“Can we practice that so I can scare Niall tomorrow when I go to his house? He left the ouija board here.”

“No, you cannot!” Evelyn yelled from the kitchen “Severus, look at what you're teaching your son, we'll have to pay for all those kids' therapy at this rate!”


End file.
